First Date
by Minagi Ito
Summary: First date or total disaster? And someone is proposing to someone... I Rate T for all my pieces because it fit my randomness.


**Mai HiME**

_First Date_

_**I claim no ownership…**_

Have you been on a first date? It really make you so nervous that you just can't wait to get it over with so things could go back to be normal. Mikoto was pacing back and forth in the living room of her brother's home. Her heart was in her throat and her stomach was filled with butterflies of all kind (I'm not sure if that's even possible but what the hey). Reito calmly sipping his tea as he looked at his sister with amusing eyes, never had he saw the girl this nervous not during the Carnival or that time at the national championship tournament with her kendo club teammates.

She wore black slacks, tucked in white shirt, and a short black tie to compliment her outfit. Reito personally picked it out for his sister, the jacket lay silent on the couch next to him waiting to be picked up and put on. Through the years, she had let her hair grown slightly past her shoulders and now it's neatly tied back making her look all the stunning with the clothes she got on her.

"Hey cat girl, it's time for your first date. Let's go!" Nao announced her entrance by nearly kicking the door down. Nao was in her black slacks, white shirt with a few buttons on the top unbuttoned, and a black vest thrown over it. That would be as clean cut as the wild red hair with forest eyes could handle, she actually complained the whole time her mother literally put it on her when she refused to get dressed herself.

"Ani-eu, how do I look?" Mikoto turned and asked her brother one last time for reassurance as she picked up the jacket. "Great, I'm sure Mai-chan is waiting so get going." Reito smiled at his sister though he can't really do the same for a certain red head (because she almost trashed his door). "Okay, let's go James Bond. We don't have all night; they would be piss if we don't pick them up on time." Nao cringed at the thought of a Shiho on a rampage.

"Yuuki-san," Mikoto paused as she handed Nao a set of keys. "Use my car for tonight, just don't wreck it. "What kind of car are you driving?" Nao asked as she took the keys from the other girl's hand. "A Spider," Mikoto shrugged. "…" Nao thought she was hearing things. "Could you repeat that again?" Nao asked as her breathing got hitched for just a second. "A Toyota Spider," Mikoto repeated being clearer this time by mention the making model (yes, the 90s spider looked awesome but new one looked bleh). "Oh, for a moment I thought you're driving on a spider." Nao said as an image of a Mikoto sitting on a giant spider that could crush buildings with its hairy legs popped up in her mind. "Anyway, what color is it?" Nao changed the topic before Mikoto could make a smartass comment (spending enough time around her brother and Shizuru made her one). "Red," come a short answer and Nao was screaming with joy inside her head.

"Great, I'll meet you there." Nao said excitedly heading for a red car parked next to many other gleaming sport cars that Reito seemed to have. _Whoa, I know he's rich but he's really one rich bastard._ Nao thought to herself as she strolled pass a Bentley, Ferrari, Lamborghini, and a Toyota Supra (new model looked awesome, and it's very expensive and it don't come out 'til 09 or 10). _Okay, I didn't know Reito swing that way. This is like a freaking rainbow… of cars!_ Nao's eyes almost bugged out at the varieties of colors of the cars around her.

"Hello, Yuuki-san!" Mikoto smacked the red head hard enough to jolted her out of her weird thoughts (don't Nao always have weird thoughts?). "Huh?" Nao jumped and a confused expression flashed across her feature. "How will you get there if you didn't have the address?" Mikoto asked point blank. "Then give me the damn address you little brat," Nao shouted to keep her cheeks from flaring up with embarrassment. "Here, I even wrote down the direction." Mikoto handed Nao a piece of paper. "Don't go naming my car Julia or drool on it either," Mikoto added as she unlocked the door to an onyx Honda S2000 that's next to the car that Nao will be driving in. _Damn brat, _Nao's cheeks really turned red at Mikoto's comment.

At the home she shared with Mikoto, Mai nervously tapped her fingers on the table as she waited for her date to pick her up. She's not sure how it would be, though this is not her first date she still felt all jittery like. She had been on many dates with Tate, but none of them made her felt like what she's feeling tonight. Mikoto had ordered this beautiful black dress as a birthday present for Mai some months ago. Of course, they've been together some months now but never have they actually gone out on an official date.

Mai was the one that wanted them to have an official first date; at least to let people around them knew that they're an official couple. In reality, Mai wanted the world to know that she and Mikoto is a couple so she doesn't have to worry about someone else trying to steal her cat girl from her. Mikoto was very adamant about keeping their relationship as private as possible, which boggled the busty woman as to why the girl suddenly changed her mind and asked Mai out for an official first date.

The chiming of the doorbell brought her out of her thoughts; Mai walked up to the door and open it. To her surprised, the feral girl stood handsomely in her outfit with a dozen of roses in her hands and a crooked smile on her face. "This is for you," the feral girl said smoothly as she handed the bouquet of roses to her date. Mai accepted the flowers and placed it on the table before grabbing her purse and locked the house up. "So where are we going?" Mai asked as Mikoto opened the door for her to get in. "It's a surprise," Mikoto flashed another charming smile as she closed the door.

"You look lovely tonight," Mikoto said as she got in, reached over and took Mai's hand and placed a kiss upon it. Mai could only blush at the comment, though Mikoto said the same thing every night since that time at the apartment. This caused the busty woman's mind to wondered since when did her lover become so charming and sounded like a movie heartthrob, that just a simplest line made her heart swelled tenfold.

Back at Nao, who literally drove like a maniac bulldozing down the street causing all vehicles to screech to a halt to let her through as pedestrians run for their lives. "Ah, my Julia…" she purred happily flooring the gas pedal. A usual twenty minutes drive suddenly become a five minutes drive with Nao behind the wheel, the tires screamed as she floored the breaks causing the car to spun in a one eighty degree. Leaping out of the car (it's convertible, and Nao had it down because she liked the wind combing her hair or just hearing people cursing at her), the psycho driver run up the steps of the shrine to where her date is waiting for her.

"Nao, did Mikoto let you drive her car or did you steal her keys when she's not looking?" the young girl in red dress asked her date as she eyed the car in front of her. "Of course she let me drive it," Nao grinned at her date. "I would assumed that Mikoto would told you not to crash her car and don't name it Julia, but you just do it anyway. Nao-chan," Shiho purred at her date, causing Nao to change her grin into a frown. "There would be no sex if you don't listen to what Mikoto say," Shiho finally used her secret weapon, one that turned the wild Yuuki Nao into a tamed and totally trainable Yuuki Nao. It's one of the reasons why Nao's mother loved Shiho, though she had her doubt as to how will Shiho made Nao stop running off playing cops and robbers and settle down with the girl that she'd been with for a couple of years now.

Mikoto arrived just a few minutes before Nao does; surprisingly her car was still intact with a smiling Shiho. "Hello Mai-san," Shiho said with a bright smile on her face. "Shiho-chan, Nao-chan…" Mai returned with a lovely smile of her own though she eyed Mikoto for an explanation as to how the other couple as here at this expensive restaurant. "You owe me one," Shiho leaned in and whispered to Mikoto. "Mm." Mikoto let out the usual sound she made back in the days. "But we'll be even before the night's end," she whispered back to a now blushing Shiho.

"Hey, keep your dirty jokes to your girlfriend's ears only. Don't go and corrupt mine too," Nao said pulling Shiho away from Mikoto. "Oh?" Mikoto just raised a brow at the red head with a very amused look danced in her golden eyes. "Shut up and just go in," Nao huffed as a light hue touched her cheeks.

"And so entered the heroic cops and their steaks!" Haruka roared as soon as the four women entered the restaurant. Mai was surprised that the place isn't crowded, though how would she knew that a certain someone had placed an order of have the place vacant from six in the evening to six in the morning. There was enough money dropped that the owner readily agreed, though using power could bring the owner to an agreement faster if that certain someone wished to do so.

"Haruka-chan, it's their dates." Yukino was quickly to correct her partner's slip. "It's what I said," Haruka said flatly causing poor Yukino the cringed slightly. Shiho and Mai looked a bit shocked but the other two doesn't seem at all surprised at the people in front of them. After all, they were in this plan together though it was Mikoto who plot out the plan in details. All the ex-HiMEs were presented; even Takumi was there who was happily married to Akira. Midori was half way drunk and clinging to Yuko, actually she was literally groping the school nurse. After scanning the room, a certain pair caught both Mai and Shiho's attention: Tate and Tomoe.

After some times with the meet and greet, they ended up with Tate and Tomoe last. "Mai, don't looks like that," Tate said to the busty woman as he scratched his head. It's a sign when he's nervous about something, though the situation called for awkward more than nervous. "We both found happiness, I'm now content with the relationship I have with Tomoe. We kind of clicked right away when we first met, and things been going really well for us now." Tate offered his bit and Mai looked relieved to hear that he's happy. "So we can still be friends, right?" he sounded hopeful because she's someone he will always wanted to keep in touch with.

"Sure," Mai smiled her usual smile, the smile that left when Mikoto left. "Monday come, I will not hold back on you." Mikoto said as she gave Tate a light punch on the shoulder. "As expect from the champion," Tate grinned at the young girl. "I'm sorry about all those problems and stuff," Tate said softly to Mikoto. "What's in the past should be left in the past, there's no point in digging it up. I'm just glad that you found happiness, that's all." Mikoto said with a warm smile as she pulled Tate in for a hug. "Though I'm sure Tomoe is as much of a psycho as Mai when they're mad," Mikoto whispered into Tate's ears. "Yeah, tell me about it…" he chuckled and murmured his reply.

Sometimes later, Nao gathered up all the courage she could mustered as she broke a glass trying to get everyone's attention. "Ahem…" she cleared her throat now that she finally got everyone's attention. "Shiho," she looked at the girl in red dress sitting next to her as Mikoto was sitting on the other side. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" Nao said as she pulled Shiho up out of the chair and she herself got down on one knee. "Nao, the ring…" Mikoto whispered handing a small black box to the now suddenly clumsy Yuuki Nao. "Yeah, thanks…" Nao murmured her thanks as a few snickering was heard.

Within the small black box was a seven karat diamond ring, twinkling under the bright light of the room. Shiho let out a gasp as tears threaten to blur her vision, unable to give the other girl her answer she could only nodded her head vigorously. Taking the ring out of the box, Nao handed the empty box back to Mikoto. "Geez thanks…" comes the remarks that caused Nao wanted to smack the other girl if this wasn't the most important moment in her life. She nervously slipped the ring onto Shiho's ring finger before placing a kiss upon it, unsure if she's nervous that this would mean the end of her wild way or the beginning of a new life with the girl she loved.

The actual celebration begun and soon everyone was practically drunk, only four people that aren't got to witness some kind of a very romantic scene unfolded in front of them. Nao quickly excused herself and dragged her spanking new fiancée out with her; it seemed that she wanted to get some action herself but maybe somewhere more private. Leaving Mai and Mikoto and heave the remaining group of people out of the restaurant and into a van that Mikoto asked for just in case this would happen. They managed to drive everyone home, though Midori proved to be a little hard to deal with since she wouldn't let go of Yuko.

"Why are we heading for Tokyo Tower?" Mai asked and they drove in silent. "You'll see," Mikoto said as they reached their destination. The guards there happily let Mikoto through with Mai next to her and they took the elevator up to the observation deck, there one could see as far as the eyes could see. It was a breathtaking view to see at night, and Mai couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful night lights twinkling like million of stars below. "Mikoto, this is beautiful…" Mai exclaimed as Mikoto stood behind her.

"Mai, I know that we haven't really been in an actual relationship that long…" Mikoto paused as she snaked her arms around Mai's waist. "But I want the world to know that Mai is mine and mine alone," she whispered and she produced a box that held a silver ring with gold rims on it. "Yes, I would always belong to Mikoto." Mai said unable to hold back the tears as Mikoto kissed her neck lightly. "Of course, this mean Mikoto belong to me and me alone." Mai grinned through her tears as Mikoto put the ring on the ring finger of her left hand. "Of course, it's one of a kind pair." Mikoto grinned holding out another ring that looked the same as the one she put on Mai.

"Mm… this is… the best… first date… I ever… had…" Mai said breathlessly between sweet kisses that the feral girl rained down upon her lips. "Well, I can't let Nao outdo me…" Mikoto chuckled lightly as she sucked hard on Mai's neck. "Wait," Mai said as she suddenly pushed the younger girl away. "Does this mean we're getting married? Are you prosing to me just now?" Mai looked confused and a bit disoriented. Mikoto couldn't help but burst out laughing, this really started to make the older girl mad.

"No, I would make it much bigger than tonight if I'm going to propose to Mai. Like buy an island and name it after Mai, but Mai know it's a bit early to talk about engagement and marriage right? I want a dual wedding with Tate, if he didn't get Tomoe pregnant first." Mikoto let out a tease, something she picked up from her brother or a certain brunette. "Mikoto…" Mai said with such a scary face that Natsuki would have to run for Shizuru.

"I love Mai! Mm." Mikoto revert back into her cuteness and Mai's anger fizzled away. So their first public official date ended in a good way, and Nao didn't crash Mikoto's brand new car. Though it turned out that the car was her early wedding present to the couple, Nao cursed Mikoto because she hurt her baby (the car) trying to get her revenge. Mikoto laughed and Nao got even madder, though the dual still played the cops and robber games with those pedophiles at least twice a week. Poor Mai and Shiho ended up worried sick when their partner come home late or come back with cuts and bruises.

_**End**_

**Extra Credits:**

Reito: Author… why did you make it sounded like I'm into men?

Author: … 'sweatdrop' That was Nao's thought…

Nao: Hey! You wrote the script!!

Author: Whatever… I just like it in different colors, just like the rainbow. Which can be a sign of peace and happiness.

Reito: True enough, you pass! 'left'

Nao: Author… I see you talked about cars a lot on here… you have a thing for cars?

Everyone: 'stares at author expectantly'

Author: Nope, I got those from my family. They each prefer a kind of car that there's no way they could afford.

Mai: What about the spider car?

Author: whut? I think that fit Nao since her child is a spider.

Tate: Thanks for giving me a nicer end in this 'pads author in the back'

Author: No touchy! 'shuddered and nearly hit Tate'

Tomoe: Me too… 'wrapped her arms around Tate'

Everyone: get a room you two.

Author: That's a wrap. 'left as everyone else leave the compound of the thing we called mind'

_Edit: Few typos and errors were fixed._

_Author's Notes:__ First, thanks for the reviews on my other Mai/Mikoto piece. Second, I do not bash Tate! If I ever decided to do a fic of Tate-bashing,it would be him trying to kill Mai and totally drunk and ended up crashing into the light pole, which he bled to his death. Why? Because alcohol thin your blood…Tate was in love with Mai, so when you're in love, you tend to be oblivious… he's a kind guy and didn't intend on hurting Mikoto or anyone. This is a shoujo-ai fic, and the pairing would caused me to have Tate filled in the role of a bad guy. Sorry if you think I'm a Tate-basher, I wasn't intending on it but I might now. (Stick tongue out) p.s.: learn to take a joke and not take things that are written on here seriously. I do have a very eccentric sense of humor, yes.. this story isn't a continuation to Jealous, though it simply have some kind of mini-reference to some of the things that happened in Jealous._


End file.
